


[翔润]IQOS

by thesuddenRain



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuddenRain/pseuds/thesuddenRain
Summary: 现实向段子2020.03.01
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 1





	[翔润]IQOS

刚开始使用电子烟的时候，樱井总是嘲笑松本像个喷气的火车头——电子烟出烟量太大了，只稍稍吸一口，就能让人变成个人形烟囱。  
而松本却不以为意，他已经受到过太多来自樱井逗弄式的调侃，早已对此免疫。何况这电子烟真是时兴，又打着对健康有益的旗号，在这两者的夹击之下，没人能让松本放弃这根东西。  
这日又是一个通宵，回到家的时候已经接近天明，不想打开门后还能看见灯光，樱井正带着防蓝光的平光镜坐在客厅里用笔电。松本吓了一跳，想问问题也张不开嘴，倒是樱井笑眯眯地站起来，迎着人走来，捧着他的脸献出一个吻。  
一吻吻了好久。  
好不容易结束，松本都被亲得气短了，他本来就困得有些混成，此刻把头埋进樱井柔软的居家服，几乎要枕着这个溜肩睡过去。  
“充到电了嘛？”他的靠枕揉着他的头。  
“没有。更累了。”  
靠枕哼了一声，松本的侧脸承受着来自靠枕的不满的震动。可能是要讨个补偿，脸又被手抬起来，湿热的水汽呼在鼻尖上，松本皱着脸，微微侧过头。  
“好了，让我去刷牙吧。一整天了，脏。”  
“哪有，”那双嘴唇还是追上来了，顺着耳朵与脸颊相接的地方一路蹭到嘴角：“你嘴里的味道很好，刚刚还想问你这是什么牌子的清口糖。”  
“什么清口糖。”话语变得含糊起来，“是薄荷烟。你说像火车头的那个。”  
樱井笑起来：“我以为你不在意。”  
松本推了他一把，转身要往盥洗室走。身后留下樱井有点欠揍的声音：“生气了吗？松本さん？生气了吗？”  
松本懒得理他。

之后又过了几天，两人在电视台偶遇，擦身路过的时候，松本想起什么似的猛然叫住樱井：“等节目下了之后留一下，我有东西给你。”  
“是什么？”  
松本自然不会说。他眨眨眼，权当卖了个关子，转身离开了。樱井只觉得他连背影都透着得意，本能地觉得等下迎接自己的恐怕不会是什么好东西。  
最终拿到手上的，却是一支和他同品牌不同款的电子烟。  
他有点诧异：“为什么给我这个？”  
“因为你夸它味道好。”  
“可……”  
“还因为总有人说你身上烟味重。”  
刻意避开松本饱含深意的眼神，樱井低下头去看手中的包装盒：“可这和你那不是一款啊。”  
“你不是喜欢味道重的么？我那款是淡薄荷，真要抽起来，你会嫌不够劲吧。”  
樱井还想说点什么，却被松本逐渐强硬起来的态度推了回去，他恶狠狠地敛起眉毛：“你还是给我多少注意一点自己的身体。”  
“但……”他抓着烟盒，好像还在犹豫的样子，但其实已经将那包烟弹收回包里，“总觉得开始用这个之后，就是承认自己已经是个欧吉桑了啊。”  
“喂！”  
樱井哈哈哈哈地笑起来，双手合十，开始安抚对面这位恼羞起来的人。

一个吻结束，松本皱着眉后退了几步，樱井看着他的反应惊慌起来，心想难道是自己的吻技突然退步到令人厌恶的地步了？  
“你嘴巴里的烟味好冲，抽了什么啊。”松本咳嗽了两声。  
樱井这才把心放下来：“就是你送我的那个啊。”  
“那你是抽了多少啊！糟糕。最近都不想和你接吻了。”说完这句话他就想溜，只可惜速度不够快，手还是被捉住。樱井猛地将他拽回怀里，抓住他的肩膀就将脸凑上去。松本象征性地挣扎了两下，也就任由他了。  
吻了好久。  
“好苦。”这是松本的嘴巴重获自由说的第一句话。  
“我觉得很甜哦。”这是樱井的嘴巴重获自由说的第一句话。  
“啊！”这是第二句。因为樱井被松本踩了一脚。


End file.
